Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stabilizer having a tube filled with hydraulic fluid and a piston disposed within a tube opening in the tube with a first and a second spring engagable with respective opposite ends of the piston.